


My Beautiful Vampire Prince

by orphan_account



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anal Sex, Cheating, Crack, I Don't Even Know, Kink Meme, M/M, Original Character(s), POV Original Character, Parody, The Most Cringy Gary Stue to Have Ever Stued, Timeline What Timeline, Tsunderes, What Was I Thinking?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-27 07:52:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 3,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13243824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Written for a kink meme prompt and inspired by the world famous clasic fan fiction My Immortal, who's unique writing style and nuanced character perspectives have earned it regard in the transformative works community as one of the greatest literary fan works of all time. Though not a tongue-in-cheek retelling of the inspiring tale, many themes and elements are present, including the concise writing style and gothic-inspired narrative undertones. Please enjoy this journey as much as I enjoy taking you on it.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I did dis 4 a KM promp dis is d linc: https://ffxv-kinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/4398.html?thread=8256046#cmt8256046. I did nise 4 d op ov d promp so u can no be mad or hat or flam me or my fic. I NO HO 2 RITE OH KAY!!! IM A GUD RITR AND A GUD PRSN AN IF U DON LIK IT UR A POSR AND A PREPP U HEER ME! ILL GIT U BANNED 4 BING A HATR! U HAV 2 LEEV GUD REVUZ OR I WON RITE 4 U EVR GAIN!

Hi my nam is Shadow but that not my rl nam, i chang it bc im gofic an Shodow is a gud gofic naym not lik my rl naym im not haf to tel u. I am lukee cuz I get to b bf wit the aktual reel prins. Noctis is so eggy lik me an hott 2 so hes prfec.

  
2day he pik me up in the regala fancee car thats blak and the top six don. He had on his fave blak trnch cote an trip pantz an his ieliner was heavee aroun his eyes. He werz blak contaks 2 luk moar eggy an gofic and hott. So his eyes ar solid blak frm the contaks. 

I got in teh blak car an he driv way.

  
“You wanna com to my sekrit rooom in the citidl ? Iz in the ol dungin I go in ther to think abot deth an hardcor stuf.”

  
I ekcitedly sed yes bc yes I wan 2 c hiz sekrit dungin room an mabee make out done ther.

  
Wen we got ther he took me don a hiddn pasig 2 were the ol dungin wus use 2 b at. It wus dark an hav spidr webz on the wals. “I hat evryon’ was ritin on the wals in Noctis one blood.

  
“u lik it?” he as me cuiusly.

  
“I luv dis place, is so eggy an gr81"

  
“I new u wud lik it,” then he pashonatly kisses me on my mouth. We kissed and took of r close until we were nekid 2gethr. He tuched my boy part an I tuched hiz and we did that until both of us had an orgazm. My eyes wer clozed so I dint se his mouth till I open my eyes a gain an v that his teeth hav turn in2 fangs.  
“I hav a sekrit an iz that im a vampier an I brot u her to brink ur blood.” He tol 2 me with his face clos2 .y eer.

  
“u can drink my blood if u wan,” I say ful of luv 2 him bc I luv Noctis a lot and pane dusnt bother gofics so if it hurt ill b oh kay.

  
So then he bits my nek and it hurt a lil but aktuly al so feel kinda gud 2. He brings a lot of blood out of my nek an I bleed in2 his mouth profusly. I thot I wiz gon to pas out but he stop and use p poshon to heel me. He is a bot 2 say somethi 2 me but his fone ringz and the naym on it is Prompto.

  
“y r u gettin call by him when wer on a date tgeth!” I yel loud an it eko of the rock wals in the dungin. I run away cyin hard bc Noctis hurt my hart a lot by that. 


	2. Chapter 2

I ran a lot out of ther fast. I wuz runnin in the hal an I ran in2 Ignis. He drops a plat of kookeez hez caryin and they go skatering 2 the floor. 

“oh no I mad al dose 4 Noctis an now ther ruin!” he yel out sadly. His aprin is coverd in crums now. It is pink wit Hello Kitty. 

Tat mak me evn maddr bc firs propmto no Iging makin kookeez is lik evry won tryin to ta k Noctis atenshun a way form me an is no fr! So I cry moar an keep runnin.

When I gut 2 the parkin garage I stop runnin and sit by Noctis car an cry a lot. Then Noctis com an sit by me. 

“I DON WAN TALK 2 U BC U LET EVRYON TAK AWAY YOUR ATENSHUN FORM ME UR SUPOSD 2 LUV ME!”

“I luv u shadow an I’m not tryin to ignor u. U ar my bf an I luv u but bein prins is hard. Lots of ppl want in 2 bover me thas y I took u 2 the dungin room.”

Ok so I gus that maks sents so a hug him an say I’m not gun b mad no moar. 

We stab up a d he get in the back seet of te car wit me an he says “I can proof I luv u" an he kiss me ful of pashon. We again tak of or close but this tim insted of jus tuching me he put his thing in2 my but and now we r havin aktual reel seks 4 the firs time! It kinda hurtz but gofics lik pane so iz oh kay. 

We r almos dun havin seks win sumthin slams on the out side of the car. We both skreem bc it scared us and the door opens. Stand in ther is Gladio.


	3. Chapter 3

We hurry an put our close bak on an hit out of the car kwikly. Gladio is stand in ther in a mussle shrt wit fishnet sleevz an snek bit peersing in his lip. He is lookin feroshis an scare me. His arms are cros and he stares at us.

“WHAT THE FUCK U JUS MAD US STOP OUR FIRS TIME HAVIN SEKS U JERK!” I yel very madly at Gkadio. He jus stans and growled lik a dog. 

Noctis sloched his shokders and grumble at me “my body gard is jus doin his job an now sur u r not rapin me.”

“NO! EVRYON IS TRYIN TO DITRAC U FORM ME AN IZ NO FR! TGEY R GELUS THAT THEY DON HAS A LUV PERFEC AS RS! Y CANT U C THAT NOCTIS!”

I run a way a gain an this tim Im not gunu stop til I am home so I can cut myselv lik I do win im deprest . But I don got al the way howm b4 a guy stops me. He is dres gofic but not emo gofic lik me he is viktorein fancy gofic wit a long blak cote and hi boots. His vest have a lot of bukels an up side down c-r-o-s-s-e-s. His lips r blak an his ieliner is al smuggy. He has shaggy purpl hare an he bows very polite 2 me. 

“Art thou in ditress gud sr?” he says in ok timy talk. It is eligant an I think I lik this guy but he is weerd. 

“MY BF PRINS NOCTIS KEEP LET PPL DITRAC HIM FORM ME! HES SPOSED TO LUV ME BUT HE LETS PPL GET BEWEEN US!” 

“Prhaps I can b of assitants” he offers kindly. 

“hoo r u?” 

“thou may call me Ardin.”


	4. Chapter 4

I followed Aredin 2 his hows in a very fancy part of the city. I wuz a partment an look lik the in side of an ol gofic cassle. Al the walz had blak an red an the wi doz had iorn barz wit skuls. He gos to his ol looking recrd playr and play a gofic meetle band cald Nightwish. I hav herd some muzik form them but I don lisin 2 it a lot. I lisin to fall out boy an panic at the disco but not there new shit jus the ol stuf b4 they got manestreem an start to suk.  
I sat down on a cowch thats red velvit an he sit nex 2 me.

“how r u guna help me git Noctis 2 stop litin ppl com between us an luv jus me?”

He smile an his teeth r fangs like Noctis.

“r u a vampier lik Noctis?”

“indeed I am my good lad. I can help the mak him gelus if The wood hav seks with me and alow me 2 bit the.” 

I dint wan to hurt Noctis but if makin him gelus wuz the only way 2 mak him pay tetion 2 me then I wood hav seks wit Arden. Plus Ardin wus hot so that wus gud 2 I ges . So he kiss me verry gentel on my lips. I tryd to tak his vest ov but the bukels r hard. So he taks his one close of an I tak of mine an we tuch echuthr b4 he puts his part up my but an we hav seks on his cowch. We r almos finish win hi bit my nek but not on the same side Noctis did. He only drink a lil bit bc I alredy got bit 2day and he’s not wanna kil me. We both have a gud orgazm togethr an bc I dint got 2 finish wit Noctis that meens Ardin aktuly took my viginity. But wit I dint tell u b4 is Im praktusing 2 b a wich (yes ther is sush a thin as boy wichis) an there a spill to mak me a vrgn a gain in on ov my boox so iz oh kay. 

Win he wuz dun he took his part out and we put r close bak on.

“this is not the only way I shal help the,” he told me.

“wut else r u gun 2 do?”

Aredyn smiled. “com and see my dungin, an I shal tel the.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I Wil giv u 24gillion kookeez if u can gus hoo the ppl in Ardins seks dungin r!! Fangs for reedin my fanfikshin!! 

I followed Ardin down the stars. The smal path wus lit wit torchis made of reel hooman bonez. Win we got down ther there wuz cells with ppl loked in side. On cell had a man with long blak hare an his only close wus a red cote. He was tyd up an had tap on his mouth a masheen had a fake boy part up his but and pushin it in reel hard. Unuthr cell had a girl wit big bewbs an short bron hare an there was clips on her bewbs an on her girl part zappin her repeetidly. Unuthr cell had a man wit floppy bron hare an only a lethr jaket on an a weerd tentikl comin out ov a flor drane wus up his but an anuthr on in his mouth an they wer wigling aroun in ther. 

I wus reel shok. I ax him “Wut is did 4 an ho r thees ppl lokt up?”

“I help thos lik the git rid ov ppl hoo gitbin the way. The ppl com between 2 luvrs an r punish in my dungin. I can punish Prompto an Ignis an Gladio an git them out ov thy way so thow may hav ur thy prins 2 thyself. I only need a fayvor form the.” 

I wus so exitid that I cood git rid ov evryon hoo tryd to ditrac Noctis form me! So a ask Ardin “wut fayvor?” 

“I need the 2 kil the king.” 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y mu onlee revoo iz H8!!! UR AL PREPZ!! I WAN 5 GUD REVOOS OR IM NOT RITIN NO MOAR 4 U! I WIRKD HAR ON DIS 4 U!

“NO! DAZ REDICULIS!” I showted in shok at Aredyn. Regiz is a gud king! Hes the one to mak Noctis in2 a vampier I’m not gun 2 kil him plus daz TREEEEZIIIIN!!!”

“if thou dus not kil the king than thow luv 4 the prins is no reel. I will hav no choose but to kil thy pirins.” 

I start cring a gain an run home where I was going to from the start. I wish id nevr meat Airdan. I lay on my bed an cry smuging my black eyelinr on no pillo kase. Al my lites rturn of and my pich blak curins keep out the son. Then my fone ring. The rington is just one yesterday by FOB.

I look at the name firs an it is Prompto. I’m still mad at him but I anser in any ways. 

“wut do u wan, promtpo!!” 

“um..i..j-jus wan 2 say sorry 4 calin Noctis b4. I was just wan 2 ask him what he think u mite wan for ur bday that I no is coming soon. “

That was sweet and mad me stop cring. I told him thanks an that im not mad any moar and we hang up. 

I thot bout call Nictis or Glado an say Ardein is gonna try an kil Noctis but I’m scared to say it yet so I think it’s getting late so I take off my emo ripped skinny jeans and my Brendon yuri t-shirt an put on skuls pjs an go to sleep. 


	7. Chapter 7

The King wus coverd in blood an I stood there wit a nife. Noctis com in2 the thrown room an c me stand in over his body cuverd in blood holdin a nife. 

WUT THE FUCK HAF U DUN, SHAWDO!” 

“ARDIN WUS GUN 2 KIL U IF I DINT! NOW WE CAN B 2GETHR 4EVR NOCTIS!”

“U R SIK! NO IM GOING TO KIL MYSEL YOU MAKE ME SO MAD AN SAD!”

“MOCT NOOOOO!”

But then he took out a wood stake and stab himself in the hart and die. 

But then I wowk up an it wuz only a reely bad dreem.   
I got out ov bed an found close for the day. I choze a long slevd blak shrt an blak skinny jeens with my ol red confers shoos . I decided to cal Noctis an c if he wan to go to hot topic an look at trips pantz cuz I reele need a new pare. He sed sure an wood pic me up in a hour so I take a bath firs so noctis wont smel Ardan on me bc I don wan him 2 no I cheeted on him yet bc I don wan tak bout Aridyn rite now iz 2 dipresin!! Then I git drest an reddy to go spen my hole day wit my butiful vampier prins! 


	8. Chapter 8

We wint 2 hot topic an Noctis by the pants 4 me bc hes such a gud sweet bf. Plus hes the prins so he hav al the munee evr. Aftr we leev we go 2 his dungin hiding place an make out till Ignis brings us fewd. He givs Noctis kookees wit blood instead of milk 2 dip them in an me a big pees of kake. Ignis is nice an even tho he ditrac Noctis form me sumtime lik him. I chang my min, I don wan Aradyn 2 lok him up in his seks dungin. I wan 2 keep BING frens wit Ignis an Gladio an Prompto. So I feel happi no I don hav to kil my bf dad. 

After we eet Noctis kiss me an we r makin out ah gain. We got nekid 2getgr an startbhavin seks a gen. Dis tim no1 interup us so we git to both finish havin seks an irgazm. 

We r dun an I tell him he is much betr at seks thin Aredan wuz but oops cuz I don mern 2 sey dat. 

“WUT THE FUK SHADO!?”

“IM SORY I WUZ UOSET BUT I DON LIK HIM I HAT I JUS LUV U!!”

“U PISS ME OV SHAWDO!”

I try 2 stop hm but he faces thru the wal an hes gon. I sta in the dungin cring reel hard bc wut iv Noctis brake up wit me? My liv wood b ovr! 

I sta in the dungin 4 a lot of hours. Then ingnis come in very frantik. 

“wutz rong, igniz" 

“ITS TERRIBKE! HIS HINISS HAS DISAPEER!!” 


	9. Chapter 9

“OW NO! ITS AREDEN!” 

I tol Ignus al bout Ardein an his plan 2 kil nictos. 

Ingnis spnat his fingers. “he mus b resue!”

“Git galdio 2, we wil tak Arden down!” 

We git evryon 2geth 2 go resue Noctis. It is me an Ignis an Gladio an Prompto. Gladio is stron so win we git 2 Ardins hows he kik down the door. It dun luk lik any1 home but I heer skreemin comin frum the dungin.

We al run down as fas as we can. Ardan has Noct in a sell an tyin him up. He is nekid an has been torchor! 

“SHAWDO! HELP MEEE!” he skreems win he cs me. 

Arden stopt an luks at us. 

“Ah, gud evning. I c thow hast com 4 thy prins. Thy luv mus b reel.”

“IT IS!” I cry. “GIT UR FUCKING HANS OF HIM I LUV HIM I WISH I NEVR MEAT U!! I DON WAN MY FRENS IN A SEKS DUNGIN, I JUS WAN MY BF BAK!!”

Ardin luks kinda sad 4 sum reesin. “I wish I had a luv like the an the prins hav. Tak him an go ah way, I giv up.”

Ardin vanisht in a poor ov blak smok, an Noctis felld on the floor. 


	10. Chapter 10

“OMG IZ HE DED?” Protpo skreemd. 

I run 2 him an pic him up. 

He smile week at me. “Im sory I got mad at u. I luv u than u 4 comin a resue me.”

“I luv u 2.”

He wuz week an need blood so I put his face by mu nek an let him bit me an drink my blood. Aftr he driks he feelz betr. We put his close bak on him an start 2 leev. BUT ppl are still lok up in sells. So we al unlok an freed al Ardens priznrs an al of us leev 2gethr. 

We al go bac to the citedil an the king an Claris an Kor r watin 4 us.

“U hav defeet Ardin" Regis sed. “U hav rescuu my sun. Thank u Prompto an Gladio an Ignis but spesilly u Shawdo . U freed Noctis an rescuu evry1 else. U r a hero.”

I cry happi teers . Evry1 is happi an cring happi teers. Noctis smil at me an we go bak to his dungin hideout. 

“I wan u 2 be a vampier so we kin b 2getr 4evr.”

“YES! I WAN 2 B A VAMPIER AN B WIT U TIL THE EN OV TIM!”  
We kis pashonently and tak our close of. This is bout 2 b the thrd tim we hav seks but teknikli only the seknd tim. 

This tim I put my thingy in2 his but. He maks a majik nif apeer an cut his nek. I drink his blood wile we are still havin seks. I get hot an we both hav an amazin orgazm. 

“no u r a vampier an no one can com between us evr gain.”

I hav nevr been so happi in my lif! I luv my butifil vampier prins. 

The end. 


End file.
